


Routine

by NariKita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 5 - Watch, Farmer Kita Shinsuke, For KitaBdayWeek2020, Gen, Mild Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariKita/pseuds/NariKita
Summary: He knows she watches him everyday, even if it's not by beside him anymore.Day 5: Watch
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kita Birthday week 2020





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the Love of My Life Kita Shinsuke <3  
> This is for Kita Birthday Week 2020 Day 5 - Watch!
> 
> Kinda a late submission ;;

Repetition. Consistency. Care.

Words that Kita Shinsuke followed everyday as he goes by his routine in the house and farm. He would wake up as the sun rises, prepares a breakfast, arranges his tools needed for his work, goes out once the sun had completely risen. Every morning he would do this, never missing a beat.

It's not like something changed when his birthday hits. He treated it as a normal day, just like any other even though his past teammates and friends saw it as something that should be celebrated. After a day in the farm, his teammates would arrive and greet him a happy birthday, with matching gifts and all that.

The afternoon would fill the house with profound energy. It's not like his teammates would visit him often, they had their own lives after all and he was living far away from them. So, he would savor the time, enjoy what wouldn't be in his everyday routine. Looking at his teammates, he would smile subtlety. Although his feelings wouldn't show on his façade, warmth and happiness were blooming in his chest.

By the time the sun retired from the day, his teammates would leave. Exchange of late greetings and thank yous would be heard in the wind. Bids of goodbye would be thrown to each other as the group slowly faded away from his sight.

"Take care of yourself, captain."

"Of course."

Dinner time arrived, his hands full as he cooked for two. He neatly prepared the tofu burger, as he always did. Grabbing the two plates, he placed it on the chabudai as he sat on his side with the other end occupied by a small table. Flowers were neatly arranged, gently placed on each end of the table. A picture frame sat on the center, an urn occupying the right.

"Happy Birthday to me, Obaa-chan."  
He clenched his fists as sobs slowly shook his whole body. Glassy eyes looking longingly at the image of the person he loved the most. It's been a while already. His routine didn’t include taking care of her anymore. He didn’t repeat greeting her every morning, afternoon, and night anymore.

Loneliness and grief reflect on his façade but he's aware his obaa-chan would scold him if he mourned on his day as he deserved to be happy in this world.

Afterall, he knew she was watching him from above.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written a fic ;;
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for any errors!


End file.
